This invention generally relates to lightweight body panels used in vehicles having large generally planar panels.
Many vehicles including large trucks, trailers, vans, etc. have large generally planar side panels. Currently, the panels are made of sheets of metal or perhaps plywood attached to a metal superstructure. The metal sheets are typically galvanized steel or stainless steel. Plastic sheet molding compound may be added to the exterior of the assembled superstructure. However, the plastic sheet molding compound needs to be painted. This added step increases the complexity of the assembly and the cost to manufacture the vehicle.
There are several disadvantages to this current manufacturing process. The process is very labor intensive. Further, the panels are very heavy. The heavier the vehicle, the less cargo that can be hauled since there are weight restrictions to preserve and protect the roads.
Therefore, there is a need for more lightweight panels for vehicles to maximize the quantity of goods that can be hauled. There is also a need to simplify the construction and minimize the cost of producing the vehicles.
A disclosed vehicle uses composite panels to overcome the above problems of standard vehicles made from sheet metal or plywood. In general terms, this invention discloses a lightweight vehicle panel for vehicles having large planar side panels, such as freight trailers, recreational vehicle trailers, step vans, etc. The vehicles preferably include a superstructure and a plurality of layered composite panels that attach to the superstructure.
Each composite panel preferably includes an outer colored layer, a polymeric material attached to the outer colored layer and an inner layer attached to the polymeric material. The panels can also contain more layers as needed for its end use. For instance, a layer of insulating foam can be added. Also, an added layer of structural support can be added anywhere between the outer colored layer and the inner layer. Further, multiple layers of any desired material can be included in each composite panel to meet any required specification.
Preferably, the superstructure includes grooves for receiving the composite panels and the composite panels fit together by a tongue and groove configuration. Alternatively, the superstructure includes support beams having receiving holes. Each composite panel may include threaded inserts aligned with the receiving holes for attachment to the receiving holes.
There are several advantages to using the composite panels of the present invention. Since the panels are made primarily from polymeric materials, they are much lighter than sheet metal. Further, the composite panels do not absorb water like plywood. The panels and superstructure of the present invention are easy to manufacture and assemble compared to the current method of forming the sheet metal and riveting all the pieces together. As a result, the composite panels are less expensive to manufacture. Also, it is less expensive to operate vehicles using the composite panels because the vehicle can haul a heavier load.
These and other features of the invention may be best understood from the following specification and drawings. The following is a brief description of the drawings.